Spike
Spike (Seit 2014 Spike2k) ist ein österreichischer Battle-Rapper aus dem VBT mit Bosnischen Serbischen Wurzeln. Spike im VBT: Spike machte beim VBT 2011 das erste Mal mit. Dort kam er bis ins 64stel-Finale, wo er in einem umstrittenen Battle gegen den vorigen Lucky-Loser Coru verlor. Aufgrund des großen Stresses, den er durch das VBT hatte verstieß er mit Absicht gegen die Rappers.in Forenregeln und wurde somit vom normalem VBT gebannt. Er reichte dennoch im Anschluss Qualifikationen für die VBT Splash!-Edition 2012 und 2013 ein, wurde aber bei beiden nicht angenommen und die Qualis wurden vom damaligen Forenmoderator Akfone verworfen. Er reichte für das JBB 2012 auch eine Qualifikation ein, allerdings schaffte es seine Qualifikation nicht in die engere Auswahl. Die Begründung von Julien dafür lautete, Spike hätte sich gar keine Mühe gegeben ihn zu dissen, sondern wollte hauptsächlich Werbung für sein damals aktuelles Album machen. 2013 wurde ihm die VBT-Teilnahme doch wieder erlaubt. Er reichte erneut eine Qualifikation ein und erreichte diesmal sogar das 32stel-Finale, wo er sehr knapp gegen den Newcomer Schote_yoa ausschied. Im Rappers.in Forum gab es eine heftige Diskussion bezüglich des Battles. Schote_yoa hatte nämlich Uploadprobleme mit seiner Runde gehabt, weshalb diese 6 Stunden nach Ende der Frist erst vollständig bei Rappers.in hochgeladen wurde (Zuvor hatte Schote nur einen Teil des Videos pünktlich hochgeladen). Für dieses Vergehen hätte er unter normalen Umständen 6 Strafpunkte erhalten, exakt so viele, wie Spike für den Sieg benötigt hätte. Allerdings wurden diese Strafpunkte nie angerechnet. Er war 2011 und 2012 zusammen mit Loona, Varit und SK bei dem Label "Brainfuck Entertainment" tätig. Aktuell hört man von Brainfuck Entertainment allerdings kaum noch etwas. Er arbeitete in der Vergangenheit auch oft und gerne unter anderem mit Battleboi Basti und Matsche zusammen. 2015 nahm er erneut am VBT teil. Er reichte allerdings keine Vorrunde 3 ein, da genau zu dieser Zeit sein Kind zur Welt kam. Ob er noch einmal an einem Battleturnier teilnehmen wird, ist ungewiss. Am 29.07.2015 gab Spike auf seiner Facebook Seite bekannt, dass er die Absicht habe seine Rapkarriere zu beenden. Nur wenige Monate später, am 18.12.2015, dementierte er diese Aussage und kündigte an, im Jahr 2016 wieder aktiv werden zu wollen. Eigenschaften: Spike hat einen sehr routinierten Flow und extrem guten, wenn auch streckenweise leicht vernuschelten, Doubletime, welchen er mit seinem Osteuropäischen Akzent kombiniert und ihn oft auch, ohne Schwierigkeiten, bis zum Tripletime steigern kann. Seine Doubletimepassagen treten unterschiedlich von kurzen Sätzen bis hin zu ganzen 8-Zeilern auf. Bei längeren Doubletimes rappt er kaskadenweise schneller oder langsamer ohne aus dem Takt zu kommen. Aufgrund seines Akzentes ist Spike allerdings nicht leicht zu verstehen. Seine Stimme ähnelt der vom bekannten deutschen Rapper Kollegah, was oft von Gegnern in Battles als Angriffspunkt genutzt wird, sein Akzent ist jedoch der am häufigsten genutzte Angriffspunkt. thumb|250px|Spike 2011 Er trat in seinen Videos von 2011 fast immer mit weiß-schwarz bemaltem Gesicht und einem Krallenhandschuh, der dem von Freddy Krueger ähnelt, auf und sowohl seine Texte als auch seine Videos waren immer sehr blutrünstig, brutal und handelten oft von Gewaltfantasien und Drogen, sowie Sex. Auch seine Videos waren, passend zu diesem Image, mit einer Menge Kunstblut, halbnackten Frauen und passenden Filtern gespickt. Die Locations bestanden meist aus alten Kellern. Seit dem VBT 2013 hat er diesen aggressiven Stil etwas reduziert. 2015 benutzte er ihn gar nicht. Spike hat oft in seinen Tracks (Vorallem in Battletracks) den, von ihm so getauften, "Monstermodus" eingebaut. Oft rappt er eine Schnelle Passage, in der er diesen "Monstermodus" erwähnt, bevor er ihn einsetzt. thumb|left|Spike im Monstermodus (2012) Der Monstermodus ist so etwas wie eine Art "Power-Up" für ihn. Der Beat wird um einiges finsterer, schneller und aggressiver, genauso wie seine Stimme und sein Rap. In den Videos ändert sich meistens passend zum Monstermodus die Location und dort tritt er dann mit immer mit seinem Bemalten Gesicht auf, welches dann meist mit Blutflecken oder Ornamenten verziert ist. Er rappt hin und wieder auch kurze Passagen auf Englisch. Seine normalen Tracks unterscheiden sich von Soundbild her kaum von den Battletracks, die Inhalte hingegen sind allerdings dort nicht immer nur von Gewalt, sondern ebenfalls auch von Gesellschaftskritik und tiefgründigeren Themen geprägt. Veröffentlichungen: 2012, ein Jahr nach seiner ersten VBT Teilnahme, veröffentlichte Spike mit "Monstermodus" sein erstes Album. Direkt im Anschluss hatte er vor mit seinen Brainfuck Entertainment Kollegen Loona und Varit ein gemeinsames Album mit dem Namen "Infected" im Jahr 2013 herauszubringen. Mehr als der gleichnamige Track kam allerdings nicht zustande. Das Projekt wurde 2013 gecancelt. thumb|200px|right Stattdessen erschien 2013 ein notdürftig auf die Schnelle zusammen gestelltes Free-Tape mit dem schlichten Namen "Das Teil". 2014 plante Spike, nun unter dem Namen 2kSpike, sein zweites Album "Deathmatch" zu veröffentlichen. Während der Produktion entstanden allerdings einige Problematiken, weshalb Deathmatch erst Anfang April 2015 veröffentlicht wurde. *2010: Skorpion Kings (Free Mixtape mit SK) *2012: Monstermodus (Album) *2013: Das Teil (Free Mixtape) *2015: Deathmatch (Album) *2016: Leben im Griff (Mixtape mit Leben im Griff) Monstermodus Cover.jpg|Monstermodus Cover (2012) Das Teil Cover.jpg|Das Teil Cover (2013) Deathmatch Cover.png|Deathmatch Cover (2015) Battles + Ergebnisse: 'VBT 2011 (als Spike_):' *Vorrunde 1: Gegen Makillas (Sieg für Spike durch Aufgabe) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen Algasoro2009 (5:1 für Spike) *Zwischenrunde: Gegen EXXES (7:2 für Spike) *64stel-Finale: Gegen Coru (7:3 für Coru) VBT Splash 2012: * Nicht Angenommen JBB 2012: * Nicht Angenommen VBT Splash 2013: * Nicht Angenommen 'VBT 2013:' *Vorrunde 1: Gegen Uncl3Sam (8:0 für Spike) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen Sick Trip (8:1 für Spike) *Vorrunde 3: Gegen BulldosA (Sieg für Spike durch Aufgabe) *Zwischenrunde: Gegen TalhaMusik (13:9 für Spike) *64stel-Finale: Gegen PiMP T (11:10 für Spike) *32stel-Finale: Gegen Schote_yoa (20:15 für Schote_yoa) 'VBT 2015 (Als 2kSpike):' *Vorrunde 1: Gegen YOLP (Sieg für Spike durch Aufgabe) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen Mykl Myers (8:3 für Spike) *Vorrunde 3: Gegen Rezah (Sieg für Rezah durch Aufgabe) DLTLLY: * 14.10.17: Gegen Akanoo (5:0 für Akanoo) Links: *Spike's Facebookseite *Spike's Youtube-Kanal *Spike's Facebook Profil *Alte Website von Brainfuck Entertainment Videos: thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Trivia: *Seine Veröffentlichungen wurden meist von viking-productions vertrieben. *Auf seinem Album Deathmatch befindet sich ein Bonustrack mit einem, bis dato unveröffentlichten, Part von Hollywood Hank. *Wenn man einigen seiner Tracks glauben schenken mag, hat Spike in seiner Kindheit Kriege miterlebt und ist ein Flüchtlingskind. Ob dies stimmt, oder mehr als Image dienen soll ist unbekannt. *Er wurde im Rappers.in Forum wegen einiger Aussagen als Nazi abgestempelt, behauptet in manchen Tracks als Antwort darauf, dass all diese Aussagen im Sinne von Rap getätigt wurden und demnach logischerweise nicht ernst gemeint sind. Quellen: #Info's zu Monstermodus, Rappers.in, abgerufen am 9. Mai 2015 #Info's zu "Das Teil", Rappers.in, abgerufen am 9. Mai 2015 #Info's zu Infected, Rappers.in, abgerufen am 9. Mai 2015 #Post über Abbruch seiner Rapkarriere, Facebook.com, abgerufen am 29. Juli 2015 Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:VBT 2011 Kategorie:VBT 2013 Kategorie:VBT 2015 Kategorie:JBB Kategorie:Brainfuck Entertainment